Sightings
by Allusho
Summary: Killua once admired and loved, and now feared him, but has to comply to his wishes to protect his newfound friends.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is merely a favourite of mine, not owned by me.

Author's note: Yo! This is my first fanfic, so anyone who happens to read this, please do review, 'cos I need feedback to know how does my fics fare. Thank you!

* * *

When the rest of the family left, the young silver-haired boy weakly raised his head to face the deep royal blue figure partly hidden by the shadow in front of him.

'Is aniki not pleased with my performance tonight?'

Even in his dizziness the thought of his brother not pleased with his performance caused a spasm of panic to shoot through his numb mind. For some time the both of them remained static; not moving a single muscle. The crowd that had collected at the Sky Arena to watch the young silver-haired boy go against his opponent was slowly subsiding. They had cheered, yelled and nearly screamed their head off while the fight was on. They had placed a bet on the young one to win the match, although the opponent was a lot stockier and bigger-sized than the young one. The young one had fought hard during the match, but not because of the hope the audiences had placed on him, but because...because of his eldest brother. He did not want to disappoint his brother. In the end, he, of course, won, defeating his opponent in mere minutes, but stood on the brink of exhaustion himself, due to the continuous trainings that his mother had subjected him to even minutes before the match.

Finally, the young one could no longer hold on to his consciousness. His view wavered in and out of focus and he pitched forward. Immediately, hands shot out from the dark royal blue figure and caught the silver-haired boy's limp body. Stabilized, the young boy leaned in towards the figure. The cold warmth emitted by the being enveloped him, numbing his already numb senses, but yet made him feel so at ease. Desperate to know if his brother was happy with his performance, the boy tried to call out, but only managed a weak and nearly inaudible whisper.

'A-niki...?'

That alone was sufficient. The figure bent down, and a pale, handsome face framed with black raven hair came into light. His features were calm, nearly emotionless. Something that attracted and yet, at the same time, distracted attention are his eyes – black, cold and empty. Nothing, but mere windows to a locked soul.

'You did well, Killua. Aniki's pleased.'

Relief washed over the young one.

'Really, aniki?'

He felt his brother move a little as he nodded.

The young one chuckled a little.

'Thank you.'

And he allowed unconsciousness to carry him as he snuggled deeper into his eldest brother's cold, secure embrace.

- - -

'Quit jumping around, Gon!' Killua half-yelled as he hurried after his spiky-haired friend who was blending into the sea of people, jumping up and down excitedly.

'Why, Killua? I thought you were supposed to be just as active as Gon. Lost your stamina?' Leorio's voice suddenly sounded from behind, causing Killua to jump a little and knock into several people in the crowd. A little cross and embarrassed, he quickly apologized, then whirled around to find a blonde dressed in cobalt blue with yellow lining and mysterious patterns on his outer clothing, and a grown up in a deep blue suit with dark brown, nearly black hair smoothly combed back. His mini-sized sunglasses perched precariously on the bridge of his nose. Both were silently laughing as they stared at him. Killua felt himself going red in his face. He opened his mouth to retort but nothing was supplied.

'Oh, shut up,' was all he could finally manage. That caused the other two laugh even harder.

'Really sorry, Killua, but I can't help it. You look so helpless back then, when you knocked into those people and also when you couldn't find anything to say,' the blonde answered, his earrings swayed as he laughed.

'Kurapika!' Killua exclaimed, annoyed, causing the blonde to relapse once again into helpless laughter.

'There, there, Killua, there's no need to get angry. I know very well that it is not your fault,' the other said in a mocking voice, at the same time trying to stifle a laughter bubbling in him. Killua clenched and unclenched his hands, veins popping out of his temple. Leorio could be very irritating at times. No, wait, make that all time.

'Leorio, you have a death wish?' Killua asked, his voice low and menacing. Leorio stopped laughing and took a step behind.

'Uh oh, silver cat's angry...'

Kurapika sweat dropped. Before Killua could answer back, Gon reappeared behind Killua, squeezing between two fat foreigners arguing over which souvenir to buy.

'What are you guys doing here? I thought I lost you all,' he announced, a little flustered and annoyed, in the exceptionally innocent voice of his, dark brown eyes expressing hurt. Immediately, Killua whirled around, eyes flashing with mock anger, and advanced upon whom he called his best friend. Secretly, he was rather glad that Gon appeared at that very moment, because he had ran out of good retorts to Leorio's masterful teasing. It is sometimes very annoying that Leorio is so much elder than him and has much more experiences than he does, thus allowing him the upper hand of any vocal battle that they embarked upon.

'What do you mean – what are you guys doing here? You were the one who ditched us and proceeded alone.'

Gon blinked.

'Are you pissed off, Killua?'

'No, you are.'

'I'm not!'

'Well, someone has to be,' Killua said matter-of-factly. Gon opened his mouth defiantly to answer but what he had in mind was never to be voiced out.

'No, there's no need. So, stop this childish argument and find a place where we can spend the night,' Kurapika the peacemaker stemmed the argument between the two younger ones.

The both of them silenced and blinked blankly at each other.

'I think I saw a motel yonder,' Gon announced, pointing to the direction where he came from, anger forgotten, as the others shaded their eyes and strained to see where Gon was pointing at.

'I don't think I see it, nor ever will, if we just keep at this place. Lead the way, please, Gon,' Leorio finally exclaimed in frustration, giving up.

'Okay!' Gon agreed readily and instinctively pulled at Killua's hand as he prepared to lead the way. The first few steps met with no resistance except for a few under-the-breath grumbling about a particular stupid early teen that did not act his age, but at the fifth step, there was a hard and sudden tug, and Gon was roughly jerked backwards. Behind him, he could hear both Kurapika and Leorio exclaiming in surprise. A little annoyed, he whirled around, about to reprimand his friend that the one not acting his age is not him, but Killua himself; but stopped short when he saw the look on Killua's face.

Fear and shock were scribbled all over his pale features, and he was staring into the dark alley beside them, eyes narrowed, expressing disbelief. Something immediately clicked in Gon's mind at that moment – the only thing; no, make it person; that can cause such a reaction in Killua is only _him_...which means...the dark alley!

Gon swiftly turned his head towards the dark alley and squinted his eyes as he tried to search for the outline of the person. He sensed rather than saw both Kurapika and Leorio doing the same. After a few seconds, Gon frowned.

Negative.

He silently exchanged a sideway glance with the other two, then shifted his gaze back to Killua, who was still peering into the dark alley. Gon, deciding Killua should return to reality, called him tentatively and softly at first, but louder when Killua showed no signs that he heard him.

'Y-yeah?' Killua stammered as he tore his eyes away from the alley.

'Killua, what is it?' Kurapika asked, stepping to Killua's side, followed by Leorio. Killua turned a little to face Kurapika, his face a little clouded. Then it slowly cleared.

'N-nothing important,' he grinned shakily, still stuttering a little. No one was convinced.

'Oh, come on! Let's go to the motel Gon mentioned. I'm nearing death if I don't get my HP raised soon,' he exclaimed, comparing himself with the characters of a game, as he hitched his bag higher and tugged at Gon's hand. He continued grinning. Only thing was – his grin did not quite reach his eyes, as it normally would.

* * *

So? What do you guys think? 


	2. Act Two

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is merely a favourite of mine, not owned by me.

Author's Note: Yo! Hee…I'm feeling kinda gleeful now, although I'm not why very sure myself. Anyways, I'd like to thank Relaxing Pikachu and Kansu for their reviews. Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu! Thanks to Relaxing Pikachu for the praise; I'll try to update A.S.A.P.! As for Kansu-san; I'll remember your advice and try harder! Thank you!

* * *

He bobbed on the balls of his feet and stretched his neck as far as it allowed, eyes straining to catch any signs of his eldest brother. For a few minutes, light entered those deep blue eyes as they scanned around hopefully; but it faded away as the owner dropped back on his feet.

Not even a single sign of his eldest brother on the winding pathway leading up to the Zoaldyeck mansion situated at the top of the Kukulu Mountain that he inhabited with his family. Eyes downcast, Killua held the umbrella that Goto-san had given him when he was about to go to the gate to wait for his eldest brother closer.

Goto-san had gazed at him and ruffled his hair affectionately when Killua went to him to tell him of his intentions to go to the big gates, and pushed the umbrella into his arms after forcing him into a raincoat. Goto-san even suggested asking Kanaria to go with him, but he had declined, because he knew that his mother would not have approved and may even punish Kanaria. Killua did not want that to happen, because the only other servant that was close to him in the house besides Goto-san was Kanaria.

The wind blew harder, causing the rain to spray at his face. Shivering, Killua pulled his raincoat around him tightly, nearly dropping the umbrella, but managed to catch it before it hit the ground. Moving a few steps to his left, he leaned against the cold, steel gate. His leg felt numb after standing in the rain for the past few hours.

The Zoaldyeck mansion, being situated at the top of the Kukulu Mountain, always had a lower temperature than that of other places, even in the summer. It was even worse during the winter, and not to mention, during the raining season as well, the temperature sometimes reaching as low as 15 degree Celsius.

'Samui…' Killua groaned silently.

The wind decided to blow again, and the rain fell a little harder, as if trying to warn Killua that he should not be grumbling, as conditions could have been worse. Killua sneezed, and the cap of his raincoat slipped to his shoulder, exposing his thick shock of silver-lavender hair. Realising that, Killua quickly moved to set the umbrella on the ground to correct his cap, but before he could even move, a hand tugged at his raincoat and corrected his cap from behind.

'What are you doing out here on a rainy day, Killua?" a voice accompanied the action. Killua's eyes widened with delight, and he promptly whirled around, dropping the umbrella to the ground.

'Aniki!'

The figure with long black hair that had greeted his sight smiled at him. Happily, Killua gave him a tight hug around the knees, childlike.

'Aniki, you're all wet!' Killua exclaimed when he released his eldest brother. Indeed, the dark royal blue figure was all soaked from head to toe, his curtain of black hair dripping. Killua quickly turned back, picked up the umbrella from the ground and handed it to him. His eldest brother smiled at him as he took the umbrella from Killua's hands, and he returned it. For a few moments, they stood that way, with the rain pattering, creating a monotonous but peaceful atmosphere.

Suddenly, a deep voice from the background broke the harmonious silence. Silva's voice. Their father's voice.

'Ilumi, get him back in here.'

Killua blinked, little drops of rainwater entering his eyes as he stared up at his brother. Ilumi smiled briefly at him, the opened the umbrella.

'Now, then, father's calling. Shall we return to the mansion?' Ilumi said, extending a pale hand towards Killua, which he took happily, and they trudged back to the mansion.

- - -

Before he could even open his eyes, his body had already jerked up involuntarily. Killua sat of his bed, breath uneven, cold sweat drenching his body, causing him to shake although it was a warm night. He stared forward, eyes wide open, for some time. He took in the dark outline of the two chairs and table in front of his bed, the glass door with heavy red curtains illuminated by moonlight on his right, Gon's body beside him on the same bed and the outline of his other two close friends on the other two smaller, separated bed. Killua felt a small smile tugging at his lips as he recalled how the four of them had argued over which bed they wanted. Both Gon and he had insisted that they take the two smaller beds whereas Leorio and Kurapika shared the bigger bed this time, but was hit over the head by the two elder ones. They had launched back their own counterattack, but was then yelled at by someone next door who said something unclear, as if like he did not put on his dentures, but sounded like, 'Would you shut the hell up there?!'

Then, the smile faded and Killua slowly closed his eyes and ran a hand through his tousled hair. His other hand automatically moved forth and tugged at the blanket entangled around his slender legs, causing it to tighten a little.

Why is it that he still haunts him in the dreams? Why would Ilumi not let go of him? Even father agreed that he join Gon and the others. Why is it that Ilumi would not let him go?

As Killua opened his eyes, he slowly let go another gasp of breath. Slowly, he pulled himself inwards, the blanket falling off and hugged his legs. Placing his forehead on his knees, Killua whispered softly, as if comforting himself, 'Iie…aniki wouldn't be in the alley.'

'So, my guess _was_ correct,' Gon voice suddenly sounded, followed by a jacket placed on his shoulders. Killua started, his head jerked up.

Since when was _he _awake?!

Killua felt the bed move as weight shifted around, then felt a body leaning against his back. More movements ensued.

'You could have told us.'

'Yeah. We could have helped you check.'

Leorio and Kurapika. They climbed into the bigger bed and sat cross-legged beside him.

'Didn't you trust us?' Gon asked, his voice soft and caring as he tilted his head back, leaning even more on Killua.

Killua kept silent and lowered his head; his silver bangs shading his eyes, at the same time seemed to glitter in the bright, sombre moonlight that poured into the room, reflecting the atmosphere.

'Didn't you?' Leorio echoed Gon's question.

Silence.

'I don't dare to make any conclusions, but I personally believe that you should have told us, not kept it to yourself,' Kurapika broke the silence. Again, Killua did not answer. All of them remained that way for some time.

'I'm tainted.'

'Eh?'

'I've been trained to kill since young, and had done that a lot, so much so that I can kill someone without having any feelings unless I choose to. I am stained with blood all over, and the stench of blood surrounds me everywhere I go…blood so red and stench so strong that nothing in this world can ever eradicate them.'

'You've stopped. That is sufficient,' Gon countered.

'But the stain remains.'

'So? We do _not_ mind, please bear that in mind and stop wallowing in self pity.'

'Leorio's right,' Kurapika's voice sounded.

'It still matters,' Killua shook his head.

'It doesn't!' exclaimed Gon, sitting upright in his haste to make his best friend understand.

'Of course it does.'

Killua's head snapped up, as did the others.

'Now, now, there's no need to panic, is there?'

Killua's eyes widened as he whipped around to look his friends. Fear was clearly written on Killua's face – his pale features.

'Aniki,' he breathed.

* * *

Umm…so what do you think? Do review, pls! 


	3. Act Three

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is merely a favourite of mine, not owned by me.

Author's note. As usual, the first thanks goes to Relaxing Pikachu. Thank you for all the encouragements! It really motivates me. Thanks! Umm...I'd just like to inform...that this chapter makesnearly all the current characters seem a little...umm...pathetic...sorry!

* * *

'Aniki?' 

'Yes.'

'Where are you?'

'Everywhere around you.'

'Cut the crap!' Leorio spat, quickly getting up.

'Jumpy, aren't you?'

A soft knock on the door sounded, causing all four of them to jump and glance nervously at each other again. Gon breathed through his mouth.

'Go get it, Leorio.'

'No.'

'Get it. He'll come anyway, open or not. So might as well you open the door, prevent him from blasting the door. At least we won't have to pay for a blasted door!' Killua spat out angrily – angry at himself for being afraid of his brother and angry for not knowing what will happen to the four of them. No matter what, he will not allow his brother to hurt his friends; that is for certain.

Leorio cursed silently and slowly made his way to the door as the others gazed at him, except Killua. His eyes were wide and staring at the white knuckles of his hands clutching at the blanket. Leorio laid his hand on the knob of the door and quietly signaled to Gon with his eyes, to stay close and comfort Killua, and if possible, protect him. Thankfully, Gon was not in his I-am-the-dense-kind-of-people mode, and understood immediately, thus moving closer to Killua. Kurapika merely watched the two younger ones, his chain already materialized around his right hand, and poised for action.

Another knock sounded, this time more impatient.

Leorio turned back to face the door. He knew what was waiting outside, and he knew everyone knew; at least, they can guess more or less what was waiting for them outside.

He took a deep breath and wrenched the doorknob, then pulled back the grey door.

'Hello,' a quiet voice greeted him. Leorio, on the other hand, kept quiet and narrowed his eyes in dislike.

'Are you not going to invite me in?' the pale figure in dark royal blue asked patiently. Leorio opened his mouth with every intention to retort, but someone else interrupted him before he was able to do so.

'Do come in, aniki,' Killua's voice, a little shaky, sounded, and he appeared beside Leorio, smiling but noticeably paler than usual in the light that filtered in through the open door. Leorio's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced down at the silver haired boy whom he had always teased. Behind him, he heard more shufflings of feet and knew that both Gon and Kurapika had joined them.

'Thank you,' Ilumi answered graciously and stepped into the room. As soon as Ilumi had entered the room, Killua wrenched the doorknob from Leorio and hurriedly closed the door, as if afraid that someone might happen to pass by and see them acting suspiciously. Leorio gazed at the back of Killua for a few more moments, who had remained facing the door after closing it, before shifting his gaze to Gon and Kurapika. The both of them shrugged, and their eyes spelt of fear and worriment.

Exactly at that moment, Killua turned around to face the others, his shaky smile still in place, and startling his companions. Gon moved, wanting to get Killua's attention, but was promptly stopped by Kurapika.

'He is your friend. Do what a friend should do. Don't force him. Let him take things in his stride,' Kurapika whispered. Gon's eyebrows furrowed. He knew that Killua was scared, and he wanted to go to Killua and comfort him in whatever way he could, but he also understood the truth in Kurapika's words, so he nodded and relaxed a little.

Killua took a step forward, still smiling, and gazed at his brother who was standing in the middle of the room with his back to Killua. Ilumi gave no reaction although he sensed his younger brother staring at him. Thus they remained, unmoved, for a few minutes – Killua staring at Ilumi, and Leorio, Gon and Kurapika rooted awkwardly in the middle.

Finally, Gon, as impulsive as he always, could stand it no more.

'Fine, out with it! What is your intention of coming here?' he half-yelled, causing Leorio and Kurapika to jump a little. Killua dropped his smile and blinked blankly.

'Gon, this room is not soundproofed, you know that as well as anyone here do, so don't just yell your head off,' Killua calmly teased.

'Killua! I'm not joking!' Gon protested, half-grinning in frustration and hands balled into fists. Killua returned his grin, but the next thing he knew was Gon slammed and pinned to the opposite wall and yelling out in pain.

'Gon!' Leorio and Kurapika yelled in unison.

Killua's eyes widened in fear and shock although he remained silent. Ilumi, still in his previous posture, laughed lightly.

'Killua, you know exactly what aniki wants, don't you?'

Leorio and Kurapika glanced at Killua, then back at Ilumi, gritting their teeth in anger. Still, they took no reaction. They sensed it; this is something that can only be solved between the two brothers, and Gon's life is the price.

'Killua, I've told you before. You can never have friends, because you are the heir of the Zoaldyeck family, whether you like it or not. You're destined to be alone, forever and ever, because your friends and those close to you, other than our family members, servants and acquaintances assigned to you, shall meet with unhappy, unexpected ends.'

Killua did not answer, but stared at his eldest brother, whom he had respected, loved and even admired once.

'Don't…l-listen…t-to…to him,' Gon gasped as he fought to breathe. Killua's sight shifted briefly to Gon before he lowered his head.

Gon was the first person to accept him for what he is and did not reject him. Gon taught him to believe in hope and miracles; he was never afraid of him, not even from the start. It was Gon who had really taught him how to enjoy life although he had acted like he had all along. His image as a cheeky boy before he met Gon was merely a mask he had donned on to hide his fears and pains, but Gon taught him to live like the way he had always wanted. Gon is more than a friend; he is his teacher. Gon cannot be hurt.

'Father allowed me to go with them,' Killua finally answered, trying to buy more time as he struggled to find a way to save Gon.

Ilumi laughed gently.

'Ototo, father had entrusted you to me since you are still a child. All along, you had no one to accompany you in any situations except for me. So, in a way, I, too, have a control on your future. I don't remember giving my agreements yet, daro?'

Killua bit his lips.

Kurapika moved, his irises red, as it was apt to when he was angry. He silently extended his right hand, and the chains entwined around his fingers clinked. This man in front of him was involved in the massacre of his tribe, and now he is threatening not only one, but two of his closest friends, friends so close that he can call them his family. He won't allow the same man to harm them; he can't, or his wound will open again.

Ilumi made no movements, but chuckled again as Gon gave another gasp, pale.

Leorio stood, uncertain of what to do. If he does not attack, he is a coward and had left his friend to death, but if he attacked, Ilumi will definitely end Gon's life there and then.

Kurapika was about to launch his attack, when a hand lightly touched his left shoulder. Kurapika glanced sideways. Killua's pale face, illuminated a little by the bright moonlight, greeted him.

'Killua?' he asked, suddenly uncertain, the red in his eyes slowly subsiding.

Killua grinned at him.

'Don't hold back if we ever come face to face with each other some day, okay?'

Kurapika's eyes widened as Killua lifted the pressure on his shoulder and walked towards Ilumi.

'Ki…Killua…!' Gon stammered. Leorio could only gape.

'This is the only way. Let's go, aniki.'

'Can you ever forget them?'

'No, I can never, nor will I ever attempt to.'

'Then this is for them?'

'Yes.'

Silence. Ilumi gazed sideways at his younger charge that was staring up at him, jaws set, eyes blazing with a strong inner fire. A frown passed swiftly through his face. Those blaze of fire…he had never seen them in Killua's eyes before. Ilumi could also see, the desire to keep the other three safe was so strong in Killua, although he was taught to make his own life and desires his first priorities since young. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio definitely have a big influence in the young assassin's life, ever since they crossed paths.

'It doesn't matter. That's good enough.'

Ilumi turned around and walked to the door. Killua followed, eyes glittering. No one tried to stop them. As Ilumi closed the door after them, Killua managed to give his now ex-companions a brief, friendly wink, a wink that seemed to wish them goodbye, good luck and may they continue their journey as well as they can, all at once. That was all. The door closed with another snap that night.

Gon's body fell forward to the floor, and both Kurapika and Leorio hurriedly stepped forward to assist him. As Gon slowly sat up, a gulp was audible.

Two drops of tears dropped on the tanned knuckles of Gon. Leorio gave Gon's shoulder a light squeeze. As if weakened by that contact, Gon pitched forward, into Kurapika as he began to sob fitfully.

'He promised that he will go through everything with me.'

Kurapika did not answer, but allowed Gon to stay as he was. He understood how painful Killua's departure was to Gon. No matter how close he was to Gon, or Leorio to Gon, their relationship was not as deep and close as Killua and Gon's. They had protected and fought each other as best as they could, and endured much of everything together, and that pretty much sealed their friendship.

'Gon…Killua wouldn't want to see you this way, considering how he sacrificed for us,' Leorio tried to pacify the younger one.

'Stupid Killua!'

* * *

So...do leave a review, please - good or bad...preferably bad ( heh...I think I need some of these, after all the praises from Relaxing Pikachu ). Thank you! 


	4. Act Four

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is merely a favourite of mine, not owned by me.

Author's Note: Thanks loads for all the reviews! To PaleBlue, I'm glad that you found my fic interesting, it is really an honour. Thanks! To Ruby Heart, do not worry, I hate cliffhangers myself, so I won't let this fic have a cliffhanger as its final conclusion. As for to Pyro Falcon...me? Evil?...Well, maybe a little, but here's the next chapter. Really sorry for the delay. Thank you!

* * *

'I'm searching for him,' Gon finally announced woodenly as he stared out of the glass door, his back towards Leorio and Kurapika. Both snapped up from their current activities – Kurapika was meddling with his chain whereas Leorio was absent-mindedly cleaning his sunglasses, eyes glazed. 

'Come again?'

'I'm searching for him.'

Three days had passed since Killua left them, and for three days they had remained in the same place. They did nothing; just locked themselves in their room. Even the receptionist down at the first floor suspected that something bad had happened, and had kind-heartedly came up to enquire, only to be snapped at by an impatient Leorio. Still, she made sure that the kitchen always sends some hot soup to them, although they did not ask for it. That prompted Leorio to immediately rush down tothe first floor to apologise to her later.

'Killua is not an object and had been given permission to come along with us by his father. Ilumi cannot just whisk him away like that,' Gon continued, not moving.

Silence.

'Okay,' Kurapika's voice sounded mild. Gon whirled around, eyes wide.

'You're agreeing?'

Leorio chuckled as Gon stared openly at Kurapika and Kurapika back at Gon.

'From the way you had reacted, I am assuming that you had expected us to disagree.'

Gon blushed and shrugged a little and rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously, as he would sometimes, when things were difficult to explain, or when he did not know how to answer a question posed to him.

'Sort of.'

'Killua forgot that when he has friends, he doesn't need to do everything individually. I guess we have to remind him, right, Gon? Leorio asked, smiling sideways at Gon.

Gon smiled and nodded. Kurapika remained static, but the deadly clink of the metal chain around his fingers seems to echo his agreement.

'Gon.'

'What?'

'What would you have done if we disagreed?'

'I will go on.'

'Even if we tried to stop you?'

'Yep, but back then, although I was expecting you guys to say no, I still had a shrewd suspicion that you'd agree. It's just that that hope was so small that when it really came true, it came as a surprise.'

'Why…did you have that suspicion?'

'Because I believe that you guys will never abandon Killua or me or anyone who is your friend, as a matter of speaking, when they are in trouble.'

Kurapika stared silently at Gon. At length, Kurapika's lips curled upwards.

'Thanks.'

Gon grinned. Leorio, who had watched with a grown up's patience, finally spoke.

'Where to find him?'

'Zoaldyeck mansion.'

'It wouldn't be that simple. Ilumi Zoaldyeck wouldn't just head home like that.'

'Ilumi Zoaldyeck is not a person that we can easily understand. Maybe he would have headed home because he knew that you would think that way and not check the Zoaldyeck mansion.'

'Then what if-'

'Shut up! Just give me an approximate location, we'll go to that place, then I can administer my nen abilities,' Kurapika concluded, holding up his chained arm threateningly, veins popping at his forehead.

'Umm…o-okay.'

Gon's mental note to self: Kurapika is not very nice to mess with when he is angry.

'Sounds good, but I, on the other hand, can lead you right up to their very doorstep,' a new muffled voice sounded, and a tap was heard on the glass door behind Gon.

All three of them tensed. Muffled as it was, they more or less recognized the dreaded voice. Gon slowly turned around.

'Hisoka.'

A dashing pale face, pale enough to match Ilumi's, and decorated with a single teardrop and a star, with red flaming red hair, grinned back at him from the other side of the glass door. The figure donned a magician's suit.

'Can I come in?'

Before any of them could answer, Hisoka grinned and produced a piece of poker card – spade nine. His grin grew wider as he slid it into the tiny gap between the glass door and the side of the lock. An audible click sounded and Hisoka pushed open the glass door. The other three could only watch. They knew that none of them would be able to defeat Hisoka with their nen abilities – not even Killua, if he was here, would have stood a chance.

'Excuse me for making myself at home. So, where were we again? Oh, yes, would you accept my offer? '

'Why should we?' Gon retaliated, immediately on his guards.

'Good question. Well, because I can lead you to them.'

'Oh yeah? So can I,' Kurapika snapped.

'A plus point – Kurapika's more trustable than you are,' added Leorio indignantly, stoutly defending his friend.

'Now, now. Don't be impatient. I have not finished yet. True, I can lead you to them, and so can you-' Hisoka pointedslyly at Kurapika, then continued, '-but I can lead you to them earlier _and_ also with greater accuracy.'

'What differences does it make – finding him earlier or later?' Leorio asked tentatively.

'In layman's term, Killua returning to Ilumi means Killua returning to being the heartless assassin he used to be, but after being exposed to…how do I put it…let's just say…unexpected influences – that is, the three of you – I doubt it if he can return to his previous state. So that, leads on to inner conflicts, and Killua being Killua, will no doubt do something about it.'

The rest kept quiet. They knew that Hisoka was correct…but…Hisoka is one weird character that you cannot really understand and trust, unless he gave you his words; Hisoka has the reputation of keeping firm his wordsonce he had made it, otherwise accepting any help of his might cause one to end up being pulled around like a string puppet.

'Another reason-'

All three of them were rudely brought back to reality.

'Finding Killua earlier means excusing him from those painful trainings that he no doubt has to undergo after being absent for so long.'

Another point. Although they had never seen it themselves, they have heard, both from Killua himself and rumours, that the trainings that every Zoaldyeck has to undergo are not just simple trainings but involved appliances and implementations of those appliances in ways that cannot be imagined. Definitely not a normal person's cup of tea.

'So…I may only have two reasons to convince you, but I believe that is more than enough, no?'

And, as if allowing time for the other three to think the matter out, Hisoka strode towards a chair and flopped into it, arranged his fingers into an arch in front of him, crossed his legs and stared at them with his glittering eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

'Hisoka.'

'Yes, Gon?'

'What do you want?'

'Hmm…now that you asked…I don't really know-'

'Cut the crap.'

'Oh dear, you're quite quirky today, aren't you, Leorio? Well…let's just say that life has been a little too bleak…too boring lately. A little dispute and drama wouldn't do much harm, daro?'

'We are to be your entertainment?' Leorio spat incredulously, eyes bulging.

'Hmm…if you insist it that way…yes.'

Silence.

'Fine.'

And Hisoka's infamous grin widened even more, lighting up his handsome face.

* * *

Do keep the reviews coming in, 'kay? Really, really thank you. 


	5. Act Five

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is merely a favourite of mine, not owned by me.

Author's Note: Waa...I'm threatened...(crying). Honto ni gomen, Pyro Falkon, school had just reopened for me here, so I did not really have time to update.Waa...honto ni gomen...please don't kill me! Hee...! Ah, Ruby Heart! Yeah, I did not really thought of putting Hisoka in this fic...but quite suddenly, he just popped in my head, so I thought, maybe it would be good, because he really could make things a lot more interesting.What do you think? Ah, and another thing, thank you very much for taking your time to review! I really appreciate it! Makes me more motivated! Heh...

* * *

'It's raining out there, ototo. Put on this overcoat.'

Killua, who was struggling to tie up the laces of his boots, gazed up and turned around at the sound of Ilumi's voice. Ilumi was holding up a long, black overcoat towards his direction. Killua blinked twice.

'Hold on, aniki.'

He returned silently to his work. Ilumi did not answer, arm extended, still holding out the overcoat. He knew that Killua was still a little reluctant to talk to him. Not that he minded. He's not one to talk much, but to have _Killua_, of all people, give him the cold shoulder was a little painful, since the boy had been closer to him than any other of his siblings. Cutting his aura with zetsu, he silently got up and approached his unsuspecting brother. He lightly wrapped the coat around Killua, causing him to jerk up.

As if he did not notice his younger brother's reaction, Ilumi crouched in front of Killua and pulled his foot towards him, then started undoing all the knots that had mysteriously appeared when Killua tried to tie his laces with his inexperienced fingers. He was, after all, a newcomer to boots, since he had all along preferred sneakers when he went out on a mission. It's just that Ilumi had wanted him to put on boots for this kill.

'Thank you, aniki,' Killua said softly as he lowered his head and pulled his foot in when Ilumi finished.

Ilumi was silent as he took his place beside Killua. Killua remained static, all the time gazing steadily at his boots, arms wrapped around his knees. It felt a little awkward this way, with Ilumi sitting so close beside him. Maybe because it had been a long time since he had been this close to Ilumi. Ilumi, as if he sensed his brother's unease, threw a sideway glance at his younger charge.

'It's okay. It'll be difficult again, at first, but you'll be fine at the end.'

Killua did not respond. Memories of Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and him, and all the adventures they went through together seemed to play in his mind, as if someone had made them into a picture. It was then followed by memories of his first assignment. He did not find his first assignment difficult or frightening at all. In fact, he had found it…enjoyable…especially when he saw the victim's blood decorating the pale white walls.

For a few moments, the both of them sat that way, side by side.

Then, Killua shuffled nearer to his eldest brother and laid his head on Ilumi's shoulder, seeking comfort; the kind of comfort that he had left behind when he had embarked on the journey with the other three.

'Really?'

'Yes.'

Silence.

'Thank you.'

And Killua snuggled into his eldest brother's cold embrace, as he had done, thousands of time, when he was younger.

- - -

'What exactly are we doing here? You promised to lead us to Killua!' Gon exclaimed impatiently as he turned his head to look at Hisoka, feeling a little stupid for believing and trusting Hisoka to keep his words, as he stood in the middle of the room. Beside him, Kurapika and Leorio were quiet but tense, ready to fight any "surprises" that Hisoka has in mind, if any.

'This room is not exactly my cup of tea either, but it is a must,' Hisoka answered casually as he moved about, inspecting and scrutinizing each of the furniture in the room with the air of a patient old man.

'Just as I had suspected. The furniture at the higher floors are much more hygienic. Even the taste of the air is different.'

'Stop groaning,' Kurapika snapped.

The room was a lot like the one that Gon and the rest had stayed in before this, but then again, this room is on the second floor.

Hisoka had led them into a hotel room at the second floor, which is rather curious. This fact would not have been a surprise if the person mentioned here is not Hisoka. He has been known to his acquaintances never to like to live in a room that is not high up above nearly all other buildings which gives him a clear view of the whole city.

'What do you mean – it is a must?' Kurapika then asked shrewdly, silently praying that they had not fallen into a trap.

'Don't be impatient, Kurapika. You're supposed to be the calm one here. By the way, have a seat. I believe it wouldn't be long before they arrive.'

'They? Who's the they?' Leorio asked, letting his guards down a little.

'Wait and see, and I do remember inviting you to sit, didn't I? Or is it that you're afraid that I might have done something to the chairs? No, no, I can assure you I did not. Do sit…or unless you're _scared_?' Hisoka smirked secretly as he pressed a little on the word "scared", knowing that one among this group – two, if Killua was here – would immediately throw all caution to the wind and accept his challenge at the sound of the word.

Sure enough, Gon walked to a chair and promptly dropped on it before Kurapika or Leorio could manage to utter a word.

Hisoka chuckled. Gon is always so easy to comprehend, and his next action is always so straightforward, so predictable, that it becomes, in a way, unpredictable.

'See, I told you that the chairs are alright.'

'So you mean other furnishings are not?'

'Well…you can try if you want to,' Hisoka laughed. So very much like Gon to ask such questions.

None of them answered, and Kurapika and Leorio settled in the chairs beside Gon.

Hisoka smiled, then leaned against the wall adjacent to the glass door of the room and quietly watched the rain fall against the dark background. For a few silent moments, they remained that way.

Then, the smile on Hisoka's pale lips grew.

'Are you ready? The show is about to begin.'

There was a flurry, and the chair that had been occupied previously by Gon and the rest were empty.

* * *

Hee...so...? (waiting expectantly) ; )


	6. Act Six

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is merely a favourite of mine, not owned by me.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Too much of problems. Anyway, uploaded the next chapter

at last. Do enjoy, and remember the golden rule – read and review!

The both of them stood in the dark alley, hidden by the shadows that the tall buildings around the area provided. The rain had neither stopped nor ceased, but had, in fact, increased. The sound it made as it fell; the _tap-tap_ sound was soothing to the both of them.

Ilumi carelessly leaned against the wall behind him, which was rather filthy, giving no heed to his wet overcoat, and closed his eyes. His thoughts were somewhere else; where, though, no one could tell, but Ilumi himself. His dripping black hair fell forward, obscuring his face a little.

Killua heard the scrape of the wall and his aniki's clothing, and looked up, blinking for a while with awe, then chuckled.

Ilumi's eyes snapped open and moved to his brother.

'What?'

'Nothing,' Killua answered, chuckling a little more, his body shaking and his overcoat flapping in the wind. As he chuckled, he shook his silver-lavender head, causing little droplets of water to fly everywhere; some on Ilumi.

Ilumi twisted his mask into a frown, ignoring a mouse that ran over his shoe.

'Don't you dare think of anything stupid with me as the main character,' he warned, although he knew that Killua would ignore it. Killua chuckled even harder, clutching his stomach. Ilumi frowned even more, although his eyes remained only as black, emotionless orbs. Killua was used to thinking of stupid things sometimes – something that had started as a habit since young.

Still, he was pleased. At least Killua is not keeping to himself as he had the days before; the silent talk that they had before coming out of the room had helped a little. This meant that Killua is slowly starting to accept the situation that he is in. Ilumi really could not get used to a silent Killua although Killua _is_ supposed to act that way, being the assassin that he was trained to be. But then again, Killua had always been cheeky and active since a child, albeit all the trainings that he had to undergo, and at an age that was younger than any of his siblings, younger or elder; yet, father and grandfather had no objections.

'Killua, don't you dare,' warned Ilumi again.

'Ne, I was thinking, if a photographer happen to pass by and notice you, I'll bet on my pride that you'll be on the front cover of some dastardly…umm…how do I put it…_sexy_ magazines. Then what happens, I wonder? Father would be calm, I think, but I guess you can order a room in the asylum for mother,' Killua blurted out, then continued giggling even harder, with his pale fingers over his mouth, body shaking uncontrollably all over.

Ilumi raised an eyebrow questioningly, but amused. The next moment, however, his form suddenly tensed.

'Killua.'

It was just a monosyllabic call, but it had such a big influence over Killua.

His childish chuckling stopped abruptly, and he straightened his body. His arms dropped by his side, and mischievous deep blue eyes darkened to black empty orbs, exactly like Ilumi's. The assassin mode.

'Aah, I'll be going first,' Killua said woodenly.

A small smile lit Ilumi's lips. Killua can be so ridiculous at times.

'Have a nice day, Killua,' he answered nevertheless, playing along, as he watched Killua walk past him and out of the alley, into the road. Killua stopped in the middle of it. Ilumi watched for another few moments, then leaned against the wall again, his eyes closed.

He was happy – Killua could still easily slip back into his assassin mode. That is good…in fact, _very_ good.

- -

'What is Killua doing?" Gon asked stupidly as his eyes widened in shock, all traces of happiness that had appeared when he saw Killua emerging from the alley wiped out.

'Waiting,' Hisoka answered simply.

'Waiting…? For what?'

But before the question had even escaped his mouth Gon already knew the answer.

'For…his victim,' Leorio answered monotonously, with his voice hushed, but eyes just as wide. Hisoka chuckled inwardly as he watched the reactions of the other three.

'This is really getting interesting, isn't it?'

Gon snapped out of his trance. No, he is not going to let Killua what he (Gon) thinks he (Killua) is going to do. No…definitely no way.

'I'm going to him! Killua is not a killing puppet!' he unconsciously yelled as he whirled around to make his way to the door.

'Coming,' Kurapika, eyes blazing, followed Gon. Leorio did too, noiselessly.

'Oh no, you're not.'

A poker card, printed hearts six, whizzed by, cutting Gon across his cheek, causing a line of red cut appear. It perched horizontally from the wall where it got lodged after impact with the wall.

Gon swiveled around, eyes full of anger and determination.

'He is my friend!'

Hisoka, who had been leaning casually against the wall beside the glass door, straightened up. His eyes narrowed and flicked towards Gon and his companions, and for the first time that evening, Hisoka was not the eccentric magician that he was.

'So what? Ilumi wouldn't let you take Killua away again. For all you know, he'll trash you up like you were nothing. True, the three of you may have grown stronger, but remember, Ilumi is not your average nen user.'

'Killua will _not_ abandon us.'

'You think that Ilumi will let Killua know?'

That shut Gon up. Killua _will_ protect them, Gon is sure, but the problem _is _indeed whether will he know that they are in danger. Hisoka was right. Kurapika narrowed his eyes and bit his lips.

'I don't care!' Gon yelled indignantly.

'Are you using brain or brawn here, little Gon? Like Ilumi, I'm not quite normal when it comes to using nen, either,' Hisoka asked in a dangerous sing-song manner, his eyes glinting maliciously as he stared down at Gon. Gon rivaled the stare with his determined one.

'Brawn,' Gon answered, fists clenched. Killua is his friend, and he will not allow Ilumi to turn him back into a killing puppet. He wanted the strong and reliable Killua that he had knew all along – the one that was cool and collected, cheeky, always playful and yet able to think rationally and influence those around him to do the same before they act. That is the real Killua – the Killua that had never been given a chance to emerge until the time when they met each other!

'No, Gon. Brain. We will not go yet,' Kurapika's low voice filled the tense atmosphere. Gon snapped up, eyes wide, sight flicking towards Kurapika. Not wanting to believe what he had heard, he slowly took in the figure of Kurapika with his head bowed down, not looking at Gon.

Hisoka stopped short, his malicious look now gone. His infamous sly smile slowly crept back into his face. A drama…an argument between the best of friends…such good luck!

_'Now now, what will you all do? I'm waiting…_Killua's_ waiting.' _

'What…did you say?'

Disappointment was clear in Gon's tone. Kurapika squeezed his eyes tightly as he heard Gon's voice. He knew that Gon would be hurt at what he had said, but Gon needs to understand that at times, determination means nothing, and now is one of those times.

'You're…giving up on Killua…aren't you? Aren't you! Leorio, Kurapika's giving up on Killua!' Gon's voice was shrill and uncontrollable as he turned to Leorio, seeking for support.

'No! He's not!'

The support that Gon sought from Leorio never came; instead, he was given a harsh yell. Gon's eyes widened.

'You too…Leorio?'

'No!'

Leorio stood his full height and slowly advanced towards Gon. Gon did not move as he stared silently at his adult friend. From the side, Kurapika slowly held his head up, eyes filled with regret. When Leorio reached Gon, he slowly squatted, and placed his hands on both of Gon's shoulder. Gon then tried to hide his sight, but Leorio forced him to look straight at him.

'Gon, you have to understand. This time, determination will _not_ work. In fact, it might even hurt Killua. Think about it. If we go against Ilumi now, we'll definitely get hurt, and Killua will also go against Ilumi. Then what will Ilumi do? Kill us, probably, but what about Killua? He will have to bear with the guilt of getting us killed, even though it was not his fault in the first place. Does it make sense to you now? Kurapika would have taken everything into consideration before making his decision – Kurapika did not give up on Killua; none of us ever did. We will never ever do that. What about you? Where was the trust that you had placed in us? Is it lost, too? Have _you_ given up on us?'

For a moment, Gon stared unblinkingly at Leorio.

'I'm sorry,' Gon breathed out, finally. He lowered his head so that whatever expression on his face was shadowed.

'Happy now, Hisoka?' Leorio spat angrily, shifting his gaze from Gon to Hisoka, who was standing by the side, smiling gleefully at the scene unfolding in front of him.

'Oh yes! Very. Thank you for the entertaining and…umm…oh, yes – heart wrenching scene.'

Kurapika glared at him, but did nothing. Exactly then, Gon held up his head. Hisoka smiled questioningly when he saw Gon.

His eyes were burning with fire again – with blazing determination. His jaws were set, and his next few words made Hisoka beam with delight.

'We'll be with Killua again. Watch us.'

_'My my, such determination. We'll see, we'll see. Hmm…Killua Zoaldyeck, I did not know that you played such an important role in Gon's life, ne? I don't think that you yourself knew. What would you have done if you knew, I wonder? I bet life is going to be even more interesting for me then!'_

Silently, the magician chuckled.

Yep, so here goes the enforcement of the golden rule! Please obey! (Heheh… evil laugh )


	7. Act Seven

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is merely a favourite of mine, not owned by me.

A/N: It's been such a long time since the last update and this…but, well…here I am…so, enjoy!

* * *

He waited patiently as he watched the bright glare of the headlights approach; hands tucked in casually into the pockets of his dripping overcoat. His posture projected no danger; it only emitted the aura of a cheeky young boy, provided if they did not notice his eyes.

Minutes later, five cars appeared and slowed down in front of him, two in front, then one, then two; as if the first two and the second two were protecting the middle one.

The bright glare of the headlights blinded him, causing him to squint a little. As he took his time adapting to the bright light, he faintly heard the sound of a door opening, and then closing.

Cautiously, Killua opened his eyes and saw the outline of a man with his hair spiked up walking towards him.

'Hey, kid, what are you doing here in the middle of the night, and a rainy one at that?'

Killua looked up at him and saw that the man wore sunglasses, even during the night. He vaguely wondered how the man could see anything at all, but kept his opinion on that one. He is not here to comment on anyone's habits; he is here to do what he needs to do.The man shifted a little, indicating uncertainty.

'Yo,' Killua suddenly greeted in adeadpan voice, causing the man to jump up a little.

'Err…umm…yeah, yo! Um…kid, move away, alright? We need to pro-'

'I am Killua Zoaldyeck, sent to assassinate Mr. Drauner.'

The man blinked stupidly for a couple of second, then his eyes widened, as he automatically took a step backwards.

'Shit! Protection on! We're not going to let you do as you like!' he yelled as he turned around and ran to the car in the middle. All of a sudden, the man's face was red...so red...like a fresh tomato...and it reminded Killua of blood...fresh, red blood...

Killua smiled. Brave enough…this would be exciting.

He stopped in front of the car and turned around, a pistol ready in his hand. Killua noticed that it was shaking. So…he _is_ afraid…after all…

Several other dark figures, too, had emerged out of their car and surrounded the middle car.

'Move away, I only want Drauner,' Killua said, his voice just as deadpan as before.

'Like hell we will.'

'Brave men. Fine with me.'

And with the swiftness and agility that seemed to be inherited by every Zoaldyeck, Killua ran forth. He could feel his right hand twitching and transforming into blades – blades of blood, blades of murder – blades that he had stopped using to hurt anyone unless necessary ever since he joined Gon and the rest, but returned to now.

Suddenly, the lust for blood was so strong in him. The urge to rip the throat of the man in front of him was so strong...so strongthat he had to close his eyes as he did it...so strong that he nearly moaned. His fingers thrilled with joy when he plunged his blades into the man – when he felt the man's clothes tear open, then his flesh break and blood flow out of the fatal wound as it made contact with Killua's blades – it made his heart flutter.

Warm blood sprayed over his face and dripped down his arm,slowly mingling with the raindrops.

The man's eyes were bloodshot as they stared up at Killua, and he was dead before he even hit the ground.

Killua felt himself project a sly, emotionless smile. He licked his lips and savoured the metallic taste of blood. Excitement boiled in him, and seemed to show through his every action.

'I'm ready now,' he whispered gleefully.

Other figures watched with gore as Killua killed their colleague.

'Don't make me bored.'

As if that was the cue that they had been waiting all along, the dark figures started firing wildly at his direction, at him…or what seemed like him –

'What the hell…! That's not the real guy! It's just his illusion!'

'Correct.'

They whirled around and found Killua staring delightedly back at them. Again they started firing at him. The situation turned chaotic. In order to escape the torrent of bullets aimed at him, Killua somersaulted into air. It was then that he noticed a movement to his left. A man, dressed up like the bodyguards was escaping through a dark alley opposite Ilumi's direction.

'Where is aniki? Can't aniki just kill that guy for me? Oh, never mind, he's just probably another rookie,' Killua gave him no heed. And he paid dearly for that.

When he had landed back on his feet, he proceeded to thrust his blades into every single man, enjoying the spray and the feel of the warm red liquid all around him. It was like dancing...his movements were smooth...

The dark red spots that decorated his face contrasted greatly with his pale features.

As the last man dropped to the ground, Killua dropped down lightly on his knees, causing a mixture of blood and rain to splash up. Slowly, he turned around to face the car which he believed Drauner to be in, and opened the back door. His right hand was pulled back to allow him to deliver the fatal blow. A cat and a mouse...he is the cat...and Drauner, his victim, is the mouse...He victoriously opened the door, and –

'Shit.'

Pain blossomed in Killua's chest. The face of a grinning man swam into his sight. He was holding a pistol aimed directly at him.

'You fell into our trap, kid. But I have to admit that you're tough. You _are_ a Zoaldyeck, after all. Still, you have to die - '

'I'm pissed.'

The man did not even have time to look surprised; the next thing he knew was that the young assassin's blade was already through him.

As Killua withdrew his hand, his left hand came up to cover the wound on his chest. His face gave no hint of pain.

'Damn it. Now I have to search for that troublesome Drauner. What a good piece of luck.'

Killua whirled around and got ready to return to Ilumi and inform him of the failure, when his misted eyes widened a little.

The man who was escaping through the alley! How can he be so stupid not to notice and figure that out earlier! That was Drauner! Man, is aniki going to kill him later!

Killua's silver head snapped to the direction where the man had went and he ran after it.

'He won't be far.'

Killua ignored the pain that shot through him as he raced after the man.

'It'll be difficult to find him on foot in a crowd like this,' Killua figured thoughtfully as he exited the dark alley into a very busy junction.

'Second alternative – the roof top.'

As surefooted as a goat, Killua jumped and used the signboard of a bookshop as his propeller, causing a deep dent in it.

'Oh dear, I don't think the owner is going to like that. Well, not that he'll know that it's me.'

Killua drawled slyly. The cheeky side of him that he had picked up while he was with Gon and the rest was slowly creeping back to combine with the bloodier side of him, even as he chased after Drauner with the dark intention of assassinating. His lithe body twisted gracefully as he grabbed a lamp post and swung himself to the rooftop of a restaurant. The smell of warm marshmallows caused his nose to twitch a little.

'I'm coming back for a little of that when I'm done with Drauner,' Killua licked his lips in anticipation...so similar to Hisoka...

Hisoka! Killua snapped out and his eyes widened. Why is he acting like Hisoka? Hisoka...that bloodthirsty clown freak...but then again...he is bloodthirsty himself, too...no?

His eyes narrowed as he quickly focused himself back into his mission. It does not do good to ponder on such confusing and emotional draining issues now. His main priority was to complete his mission.

It did not take Killua long to find Drauner. He was still running, all the while glancing backwards fearfully.

'Idiot. Wouldn't it be better if he had tried to blend in with the crowd? Man, some people just couldn't quite think straight, could they?'

A smile graced his lips, and his irises once again darken with his desire.

* * *

A/N: I hope Killua did not seem too out of character. I was trying to tap into his bloodier side. Anyway…please leave a review, okay? 


	8. Act Eight

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is merely a favourite of mine, not owned by me.

A/N: Okay…so the reviews had stopped… It is a little despairing, but…oh well, since I had started the story,

I guess I will have to give it an ending. I think I will end this thing in the next chapter…so, on with the

story:

Ilumi was a little worried when he saw his younger brother being shot, but when Killua started racing after Drauner's direction, he relaxed visibly.

'Hmm…you've gotten a little smarter, little brother. That's it. Don't fail aniki.'

- - -

'Brilliant! Brilliant! They were not wrong when they said that the Zoaldyecks are first class killers!' Hisoka laughed and clapped his hands merrily.

'Is NOT! Killua is not a killer!'

'But you saw it for yourself, ne?' Hisoka smiled gleefully. He knew that Gon had been trying to stifle that sentence in him for a long time. Well…it seems like he could not stand it anymore. The evening is starting to get exciting, exactly the way he wanted it to.

_Geez, I could easily get addicted to this._

'We're not giving up on him yet, right, Gon? Kurapika?

'Yes.'

Stiff, but full of determination, the simultaneous answer came.

_Oh…they are united, aren't they?_

- - -

The body was heavy, but still he heaved it back. He needed the body as a proof that he had accomplished the mission.

'Maybe I can just bring his head back, rather than heaving the whole body back? I wonder would aniki accept that? Oh, most probably not; aniki would want a perfect corpse. Sometimes I hate his perfectionist personality. I wonder from whom did he inherit that from. Mother? Or father? Even worse…grandfather? Ah…aniki really strives in making my life miserable! Man, what does this man have for his meals, anyway? He's so awfully heavy!' Killua grumbled as he pulled at the man's feet that had got stuck between the gap of the tiles on the roof.

Killua frowned a little when he thought back how Drauner had reacted when Killua was about to kill him. Killua had allowed him to enter yet another dark alley, and had slowly advanced upon him there, allowing Drauner to see his assassin clearly. When he was about to kill Drauner, Drauner had turned to him and said: _'you're still so young…still too young to be bathed in blood.'_

At that time, it had sounded as if Drauner wanted to make it into a question, but then changed his mind and made it into a statement.

Killua shook his head violently to rid the phantom voice of Drauner. That caused a spasm of pain to shoot through him. Killua bit his lips, so hard that it drew blood. He then pushed Drauner's body on his back.

Every step seemed to get heavier for him, and the body of Drauner on his back pressed on and pressured him, making him feel as if he wanted to drop there and then.

His own wound at his chest throbbed painfully, and Drauner's darkened blood mixed with his own fresh red liquid.

'No. No way I'm gonna drop now.'

From rooftop to rooftop he journeyed, and he finally saw the place where all the corpse of the bodyguards that he had killed were. He aimed for the ground instead of the next rooftop.

He saw, as he leapt, somewhere to his side, that Ilumi had emerged a little from the dark shadows that he seem to love so much.

'Good, I'm gonna make sure aniki sees the best landing he'd ever seen,' Killua grinned confidently, despite the pain in his chest.

He was about to land on a knee; when he suddenly slipped and fell with an ungraceful thud, face first. Drauner's body pushed from above, causing him to feel very much like a pancake, flattened.

Ilumi's chuckle was audible, in fact, _very_ audible.

'Nice landing, ototo.'

'Shit. Now I've made a fool out of myself in front of aniki,' Killua rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Aniki, get this fat man off me!' he yelled, his voice muffled, ignoring Ilumi's comment, but yet blushing heavily.

Ilumi walked towards the heap that had just landed inartistically there, his footsteps light. He heaved the heavy bulk of Drauner off as Killua turned over.

'Goodness, is this man heavy,' Ilumi exclaimed in surprise as he heaved Drauner's body.

'Good, at least you know how tiring it is to drag this fat man back to you. I demand that you treat me to a set of something,' Killua mumbled with his eyes closed, clearly showing his exhaustion. Ilumi smiled.

As Ilumi set Drauner's body somewhere among his faithful ('but downright poor and out of practice,' thought Killua disdainfully) bodyguards, Killua opened his eyes, stared upwards for a few moments, then closed his eyes again.

Ilumi walked back over to his brother and stared down, taking in every single detail as he took his time – Killua's wet silver hair, with a tinge of lavender purple here and there, the heave of his wounded chest as he gasped in exhaustion –

Ilumi bent down, swiftly slipped his right arm under Killua's head and the other arm under his knees, and then carried him up. Killua jerked awake, his legs dangling.

'A-niki!' Killua yelled, blushing even more.

'Gods, this is even more embarrassing then when I fell flat on my face!'

'Daijobu. You're tired.'

Killua did not reply as Ilumi gently placed his chin on Killua's head.

'Let's go back.'

Ilumi knew that Killua silently agreed, although Killua gave no answer.

_'Gon…I'm sorry…I killed again…I'm sorry I did not keep my promise…gomen…'_

Ilumi looked down and saw that Killua had closed his eyes, and had a shrewd suspicion that he had fallen asleep.


End file.
